Breaking
by K a t r i x a
Summary: Ivan wants Elizaveta for himself and he will do anything to make that happen. Guess all them invites for tea had a secret meaning huh? Ivan/Russia x Elizaveta/Hungary. One-Shot.


A/n: Anyway this story is inspired by a little sumthin sumthin my girlfriend is writing called World Dyed Red. This is one of many scenarios that ran through my head. how she got the idea for a plot from that smut we did is beyond me but I read it and its awesome! So keep an eye on Unknown Marauder for World Dyed red kay?

Also this is like quickly becoming a fave pairing of mine. WW3 centric for the sake of this poor excuse of a story. Actually there really is no excuse for this pairing. this story, but its historically cannon o30 so we'll go with that. more smut to the fandom for your reading.

Disclaimer: Do I own these characters? No, sadly.

* * *

"Elizaveta~"

Said woman cringed. She knew very well who called for her and while she loved playing "Mama Liza" to the Russian she was hoping to sneak back to her own country and try to rouse another little revolution against the brute of a nation. However that would have to wait because she was not sure if she was being called in to clean up a mess, Russia was surprisingly messy with his kills she noted, or he wanted her to tell him a story. To put it bluntly Elizaveta had no idea how Yao stood the man. Although she did not mind when she could hear them...from her room. Dear sweet Lord did she hear them and her poor mind, her poor mind could not look at him or Yao together or alone without a light nosebleed. She learned long ago any blood was bad around the Russian.

"Eli-za-vet-a~"

Each drawn out syllable of her name made her want to cry, scream, run away but she was not a coward she just did not think she could handle the Russian right now. She needed to escape him, she needed to be with her people but he kept her here, locked up, behind the blasted iron curtain and where the fuck was Roderich? She felt tears sting at her eyes. She had faith in her ex-husband to come rescue her, but she also feared too. If he did come...no she would just free herself, he was a lover, not a fighter. A very good, wonderful kind lover who, though incredibly snobby and nit picks everything, was gentle, kind and he was so warm and she loved how he kept her grounded. A squeak escaped her lips as strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her against the bear of a man who was known as Ivan. Was that vodka on his breath?

"I was worried you had run off, da," he said, whispering into her ear. At times Elizaveta wondered if he was bi-polar as he could be a child in a man's body to a rape truck of a man, brutal and cold yet also gentle, sensible even wonderful company and putting it bluntly Elizaveta was not sure of his mood which was only added to her list of things she compiled regarding the Russian. It did well to know thy enemy after all.

"Of course not."

Lies.

"Da?"

"Da..." she almost blanched repeating that word, but it made him happy. Happy Russian = Happy Elizaveta as it was one less trouble to worry about, she decided to worship the ground Yao walked on to be able to handle him so effortlessly.

As expected the Russian squealed, his child-like voice returned, yet the Hungarian woman's paranoia did not drop. It only increased.

"Then Mama Liza does not mind telling me where she was going, da?"

How did he- oh wait it was Russia. Never mind.

"I...wanted to see Austria." She said, trying very hard to not let the menacing aura break her. She refused to be his bitch thank you very much, she just liked playing mother. That was all. Yet she really, really wanted to see her boyfriend. Bad. She would not admit how this tired her out. He was using her as a satellite nation and her people... her land for crying out loud was being used by his government with no care at all. Fucking bastard, she thought bitterly but when she looked into his eyes, she caved. He could look so damn lonely and heart broken and it tore at her. It really did. She really also disliked how though she was a nation she also was human, in a way, and like a human she experienced many things. Love, hatred...and Ivan...when she thought about it did Russia ever have a chance to enjoy one bit of peace?

_'He was thrust into a barren wasteland of snow...and experienced blood, death, war. He's never had anyone to really understand him did he?'_ except Yao did. He understood him well. Ivan was a child who was just looking for attention, Yao a parent looking for someone to watch over. In a way it was rather romantic. So why did he need her? He had Ukraine...although she was often happy around her brother was nervous. Belarus...she mentally shuttered. Belarus when not stalking her brother was quite honestly a very beautiful woman, intelligent and smart but she got so damn scary.

"Why would you want to see weak Austrian? He has not come for you, so you may not seem him, da. Mama Liza is one with Russia, da?"

No. No she was not one with that psycho. That lonely, mentally cracked man-child who desperately wanted attention but did not know how to show it...she was not one with him. Never. Nor would she be. Oh Elizaveta~

"No."

She swallowed the fear growing in her. No one besides Poland had ever really talked back to him and she was not sure if the tightening hold was a good or bad thing. She decided it was bad. Very bad. Like "Oh fuck me what the hell need to escape oh God help!" type of bad.

"What does Elizaveta see in him? He is weak, powerless da, surely he is not worthy of you. He tried to tame you," Ivan's voice was gentle, smooth. Elizaveta would not deny that he did try to tame her.

Nit picked at everything, trying to drill her into being a lady, forbidding her from fighting, Fencing be damned it was to sissy! She couldn't really be violent either unless it involved Prussia, then she could, but he made her into a good wife, a lovely maid. Though she had protested at first at the fact she was being suppressed she loved him. A lot. She loved Roderich's smile, his music, his weird humor and how adorable he was trying to not be shy when she got a bit to close, lingered her touch on his hand a little to long. Her eyes closed as she unconsciously leaned into the Russian. Yes she loved it when Roderich would look at her so endearingly as he kissed her lips, gentle at first but then harder, needier, as if he could not express his love to her enough. Hands that were so gentle would then brush against her hair, her thigh, his lips would linger on her neck and he would have her reduced to putty in his hands. She smiled at that. Everyone thought he was prissy, stuck up and probably a prude too. They probably didn't think he did sex and if he did it would be traditional. Wrong. So very, very, _very_ wrong they were. She would not be surprised if half of his dominating sex drive came from Spain. They were married after all and she always had a thing for being dominated. She was too wild, too free. He reigned her in, tamed her, marked her as his and yet they would act as if they did no such thing around others. They kept it low key.

"You are breathing harder, da?"

Harder? She blinked then, eyes opening as she realized that she was breathing harder, her legs felt like they were shaking some and she felt a slowly growing desire for her beloved to come to her, kiss her, hold her, protect her...

"Hnn..." she did not deny nor confirm it but he knew, and Ivan felt possessive. Hungary was his. Elizaveta belonged to him now, not stupid Austrian.

"Elizaveta will become one with mother Russia," he spoke again, this time forcing her against the wall, arms pinned above her head before he kissed her. Harshly at that as he forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, wanting her. She bit down hard, making him pull back, but he only chuckled and Elizaveta shook. She actually shook with fear. The nation of Russia she could handle but Ivan, he was not so easy. Yao was not here either. It wasn't as if the Baltics would help her, they were afraid.

"Da, shall have to make you," his voice retained that innocence, but it was darker, colder. Elizaveta for once in her life wanted to cry. She did not need to know how he would do that. Plenty of screams from Yao gave her an idea but she did not want. Did not want at all! He was brutal. Hard. If anyone was to rescue her or start a fight now, just to distract him would be great. It really would. No such luck.

She struggled though, fighting tooth and nail, beating him with a frying pan, anything, to make him let go of her, pull away but he merely blocked the frying pan and took it from her, throwing it away and then led her to his room. She had never been to his room. At first she saw nothing but darkness until a light was flicked on and then she was thrown face first into the red comforter. Everything was red. Red or black, with the soviet Union everywhere, as if taunting her she could not escape. Whatever fear she had began to heighten when she heard the sounds of chains.

"No..."

"Da."

He was grinning now, holding hand cuffs connected to a long chain and attached one end to the bed posts, then the without much care pulled a pocket knife from his coat, setting on the bedside table before he forced her body onto the bed fully, hand cuffing her. He chuckled darkly, watching her struggle. That would stop though, he thought happily, the knife's blade resting against her neck. She stopped moving then, resigned to this fate. For now. Seeing the submission he proceeded then to cut off the clothing, ripping it from her body until she was covered in nothing, laying naked on his bed, body in full view. She was beautiful. He may be demented, even childish but he did know beauty, Yao taught him beauty was something to be cared for. He would care very much for his "Mama Liza".

"I-Ivan..." the fear was hard to keep out when he she saw him strip, saw him naked. She wanted to look away, be repulsed but she stared, stared at every scar, took in every fine little detail and then almost squeaked when she realized just why Yao would scream in pleasure -maybe pain?- . No fucking way would that thing...in her...dear God help her.

"Da, Elizaveta cannot help but admire me," it was as if he took on a whole different personality. She couldn't deny it he was handsome.

Well toned, muscular but not obnoxiously so and he was well...she would not deny that some part of her wanted to feel such a monster inside of her. It's not as if Roderich would know...and...she did have needs...and she had to much pride to let herself be swept away by her own lust but maybe, maybe if she closed her eyes and thought it was Roderich maybe she could handle this. She could give in to lust maybe just once, as long as she could imagine Roderich and not this man.

"Ah!" She was no expecting to have the bed bend under his weight nor the feel of fingers forcing themselves into her mouth. Her first reaction was to try and fight it yet she glanced at the knife he held loosely and deemed it safer to just do as he wanted. Maybe it would be over fast. Oh dear god she hoped so.

Her tongue swept over the digits, coating them with her saliva, sucking on them greedily. It was disgusting, what he was reducing her to do and yet she felt a need too, it was as if his lust was drugging her. Those heavy lidded eyes of soft lavender, that strong presence. So much power...

"Mmm..." she let out a low moan, sucking more, wanting more, she kissed whatever pride she had goodbye. For now this was the only option.

"Da..." His breathing seemed to increase, watching her suck so greedily, she was not as skilled as his little Yao but she was up there. He wondered if maybe... "Enough."

Withdrawing his fingers he trailed them down her neck, the gentle pulse was quicker, faster. He moved lower until his finger slid along her folds, slipping into the already wet entrance. She flinched, feeling him invading her with his fingers. Everything told her to scream, to run but she couldn't. She needed it so badly now. Desire. Desire for anything to make the sudden heat, the sudden pain to go away.

"I-Ivan..." she practically purred his name then as he entered a second finger, stretching her, touching her. She gave a soft squeak when his thumb brushed against the small nub, pleased with the fact she was now mewling with pleasure. He pressed his fingers in deeper, nails scraping along the inner walls, pressing deeper, as if searching...

A loud moan echoed in the air. Found it. He chuckled then almost amused by this as he inserted a third, thumb still brushing against her clit, aggressively at that. To much, to much to fast.

"IVAN!" The feeling, it was incredible, but he wasn't stopping, she whimpered now at the new hyper sensitivity as if everything was on fire.

"Elizaveta..." his voice was heavy, thick like honey as he brushed his lips against her neck, biting, sucking, claiming her as he claimed Yao so many times. "Elizaveta will become one with Russia, da?"

Elizaveta gasped then as he removed his hand completely, licking them clean. The sight in and of itself...oh dear she was getting a nosebleed. Ivan saw this and moved to lick it up, purring.

"Taste sweet...like cake." He whispered, kissing her greedily then, dominating. She let him. She let herself be dominated, its not like it would be an every night occurrence and yet the shame that filled her as she was betraying Roderich for the love of God her beautiful, faithful Roderich...

"Roderich..." she started to cry a bit then. Oh god how could he look at her?

"What?"

Oh fuck.

"N-Nothing..."

"Nothing? Nothing?"

The Russian towered over her, blade hovering just so against her throat. He glared, and she felt as if her blood turned into ice. What did she do oh God...

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Da, Ivan will forgive, after all miss husband, is natural."

By this time he was now stroking her cheek, anger replaced with sadistic pleasure, yes he would take very could care and then she would be his. She would not run away like sister Ukraine, she would mother him and Yao would be his wife and everyone would be one with him. He will dye the world red. He could almost see it now. Yes his perfect world...

"But I can make you forget, da. Forget weakling Austria."

She glared harshly. Forget? Forget?

"I will never forget him!"

"Da? What if Austrian found new love?"

He would never!

"Spain da, ex lover. Austria surely must have given up, been years now, no sign, no contact he must be lonely and so ex lover will move in, take him. Love him."

Lies! There was no way...surely... no she had faith in him but if not Spain then someone else...someone else...Elizaveta did not want to think of such a thing. Prussia...besides Prussia she had never felt so strongly for another, let alone another nation! Prussia, Austria and her...they were a trio. They balanced each other and without her there as a buffer...

"Or maybe Prussian, da he likes stalking ex husband."

Her will was breaking again. Would he...would he leave her? After this...if they saw each other...if he found out...

"No..." she did not stop her tears. The possibility though. Ivan smiled gently then, kissing away her tears, stroking her hair, her shoulders. He massaged her breasts, kneading them, watching as her tears dried and a hazy pleasure glaze over.

"Da...Ivan will not leave you...Ivan will always be by Mama Liza's side..." his voice was a whisper now as he licked along the shell of her ear, breathing into it and then slowly his lips lowered until he bit into her neck, breaking the skin.

"What are you- Ooh..." well that was a new sensation, she noted through the haze. He was sucking the blood, lapping at it, draining her... "Mm-mm..."

"Mama Liza like, da?"

"Igen..." she whispered, chest heaving as his hands started to caress the rest of her body, tracing each little contour he could, mesmerizing her skin. "Yes..."

"Want more, da? Elizaveta is warrior, only natural blood would make her want...need..."

He was a dangerous man, the Hungarian woman knew this, she knew this and she didn't care. He was dark, powerful, addicting and so damn...she didn't know any word to describe him. Austria was never like this. Roderich was never this dominating, never this powerful or dark...he never understood her fascination with the thrill of fighting, of taking the life of her enemy, beating them to a pulp. Did not understand the blood lust that she craved when fighting so valiantly for her people...her pride...did he really understand? Did he ever really pay attention to her needs? Was she that tamed she would fret if she didn't have his tea ready by time he woke?

"You are thinking of Austrian. Da...Austrian only held you back. I will not..." A cut made its way from her throat to the middle of her stomach. Deep, deep enough he could, if he tried, pull back the skin some.

A hiss of pain greeted his ears before that hiss turned into a drawn out mewling, whimpering beneath him as his tongue made quick work of the blood that continued to pour. It was an odd feeling, so very odd but it made her want more though, more of this feeling. The need for him.

"Take me..."

Heaven help her. She wanted him now. Wanted this release, wanted so much more. More of him, all of him.

"Now."

Needless to say the Russian smiled setting the blade down. By now the blood was smeared all over creating a beautiful site. Beautiful...and then he entered her, no warning. She screamed out in pain. He was so much bigger, thicker then she imagined. It was as if she were being ripped in two. Yet that soon went away the moment he lifted up her hips, angling a bit deeper, going a bit faster. She could feel the blood dripping due to the force he entered her, could feel his tongue lick up the rapidly exiting blood from the long cut he had created, could feel everything. It was as if she was hyper aware of every sound, every touch, every scent. It was dizzying. So very dizzying.

"Liza..."

she came hard then. The voice, the lust filled eyes and the way he spoke it. Oh god...it was in such a similar tone of voice, the same look...Roderich would give her. She closed her eyes, head thrown back into the pillows as he continued thrusting, harder, faster.

"I-Ivan..." _'Forgive me Lord...'_ as if she could be forgiven for such a sin. The feeling of him releasing inside her, moaning her name, the hyper sensitivity she felt brought her to a third orgasm then and she shook. She shook very bad as her arms were uncuffed she clung to him, curled into his surprising warmth. _'I don't deserve Roderich...he does not deserve someone unfaithful as me.'_ because she enjoyed it.

The idea haunted her, scared her...and she knew she could never go back.

"Elizaveta is one with Russia, da?"

"Da...one with Russia..." she was weak. So damn weak now.

Ivan smiled gently then. When she was asleep he moved from the bed, and left her. Lithuania watched her sleep, a feeling of pity washing over him as he hurried to fix her up.

"I'm sorry..." he said, though she did not hear him. She was lost in her mind, fear of what he would think, what Roderich would do. Tears leaked from her closed eyes as she sobbed quietly to herself. Toris felt his pity turn into a genuine understanding then. That was right she was involved with Austria, wasn't she?

"I'm sorry..." because Toris knew that this would not be the last time.


End file.
